


Now Who’s the Victim?

by KatsiaDreyar



Category: Mononoke, Mononoke Kiss
Genre: Demons, Family Fluff, Fox - Freeform, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsiaDreyar/pseuds/KatsiaDreyar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chased through a forest with his tail between his legs? Or will he take charge and protect his family?</p>
<p>(Written for an english assignment don't hate)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Who’s the Victim?

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Based off a story game I played called Mononoke Kiss. I do not own the demon fox Enojo but I created his personality new and the story and other characters are completely my own.   
> Please do not sue me.
> 
> As usual comment if you like it or shoot me a kudos, if you don't like it well you can poke me with a fork a few times. (No not a pitchfork, preferably plastic)
> 
> I may be posting updates/more chapters that involve more back story

Panting for breath, he broke through the forest and into a large clearing.  
Shouts rang out from the trees behind him mingling with the braying of bloodhounds and the pounding footfalls onto the root ridden ground. Once more, he closed his eyes and put his head to the ground. Thump, thump, thump, as if the earth had a living heart, the beating continued, then a small voice. He heaved a huge sigh of relief as the small voice rose from the earth, soft and gargled, sounding as though someone was whispering underwater. But he could hear it; he understood.  
Leaping to his feet once more, he ran towards a large tree at the other end of the clearing, his speed not faltering for a second as he ran vertically up the trunk and leapt from branch to branch, going higher. When he reached the top he paused for breath, looking out over a poor excuse of a forest canopy; a sad sight to say the least.  
He looked down and groaned. How he wished he could be on the ground. Trees were for monkeys and he, for one, had a high dislike for them. His head tilted slightly as he heard the men and dogs enter the clearing. He felt heat rising in his heart as he turned his body to look down upon them. His keen eyes watched as they grew closer to his tree; six men and four dogs. A devilish smirk played across his mouth as he calculated his chances. No more running. It was time to act. This forest wasn’t large enough for even one human, so these six would have to go. He jumped.  
The men had formed a large circle at the base of the tree, their torches and the moon providing the only light. The dogs had stopped barking at the tree and had looked up, ceasing all sound. One of the men followed their gazes and shouted for the others to back up as a streak of blue landed right in the middle of their party.  
“You…,” the man who had shouted began, stepping forward only to freeze, staring at the man they had been chasing. The blue haired man lifted his head and his lips curled into a humourless grin.   
“Haven’t you boys had enough of chasing me? I mean really, so I kissed the guy’s daughter, it’s not like I hurt her. So why don’t you kids call it quits and head home. The forest isn’t safe for humans to be wandering around at night.”  
One of the men holding a torch stepped forward boldly. “How dare you insult us,” he said. “First you kiss my daughter’s cheek in the courtyard before her marriage, and now you speak to us as though we are no more than infants, while you yourself are of a young age! You shall receive the punishment that hangs over your head or we shall die in our venture!”   
The blue haired man gave a small frown as he looked up, scratching his head and revealing wolf-like ears matching the fur on his tail that appeared before their eyes. “Well, I’d suggest you get some glasses kid since I see nothing above my head, but that would be rather pointless now,” he said, looking directly at the man who had spoken who then gasped and stepped back as his eyes met the now blood red ones looking at him pityingly.  
“Y-you’re a demon! A fox demon!” another man yelled out, his voice shaking fearfully.  
Stroking his tail, he laughed dryly. “Yes, and I have also lived at least ten of your lifetimes, giving me every reason to call you children, though in my village I would be considered about 21. It’s actually not far from here, if I had let you go on chasing me for much longer we would have run into it and well, I couldn’t have that now could I?”  
The man who had been trying to comfort the whimpering dogs spoke up, his voice shivering, “W-why are you telling us these things?”  
He cowered away from the fox demon as he took a few steps closer to him and the dogs.  
“Why, you ask?” A seemingly naive look floated over the demon’s face, “Well, can you tell me why not?”  
The father of the girl took the question head on, trying to hide his fear as he clenched his shaking hands. “Because we will kill them of course! We will return to our village and gather everyone to come and destroy your village and rid ourselves of a demon fox clan!”  
The torches’ flames grew wilder as a deep frown graced the demon’s face. “Well, I can’t be having any of you putting my family in danger, but none of what you just said will even matter.”  
The torches all flared at the same moment, burning those who held them and causing them to fall to the ground, lighting the grass around the demon fox’s feet aflame. The demon fox’s eyes were as wild as the fire as he let out a sound that was part laugh and part growl and stepped through the fire without a single burn.  
“None of it even matters because from the moment you entered this clearing I knew you would be a danger to them and I knew that none of you would be leaving here!”  
In a split second, he was in the father’s face, his hand around his throat as he whispered, “Because I, Enojo, am going to kill you so that you will never pose a threat to them ever again, you simpering infant.”  
He squeezed the man’s throat until it gave a sickening crunch and the man fell limp, and with a nod of his head the fire encompassed the corpse. He turned to the other men and with his eyes wild and a small splatter of blood on his cheek, he attacked them. Within a few minutes all the men were dead and the dogs had fled. Enojo had successfully controlled the fire and was sure that nothing remained.  
Clean from the stream and tired from the last few hours, he returned to his village, the night still young enough for a good sleep. He was met at the edge of the village by three balls of fur all curled up waiting for him.  
“Enojo! Enojo! Yay!” They chorused, only to each be cut off by their own yawns.  
“Tama, Hiro, Furaria…” He smiled at his three little siblings as he lifted up Hiro and ruffled both his sisters’ fur. “Let’s go home and I’ll tell you guys a bedtime story.”  
“Oh! Please tell the one about the Demon fox and the Dragon spirit!” Tama said loudly, warranting a shush from her older brother.  
“I wanna hear the one about the Demon fox, and his three kid siblings who play in the meadow by their house together whenever the Demon fox is home…” Hiro said softly as he drifted off to sleep in Enojo’s arms.  
Enojo kissed his little brother’s forehead and whispered, “That story will never end little Hiro, as long as I’m around, I will keep you all safe.”

Enojo smiled into the night as he walked the rest of the way home in silence with the three things that forever made his life worth living.


End file.
